Sanctuary
by Shimegami-chan
Summary: One-shot. Detective and thief are trapped in an elevator with no immediate escape. Will Asuka finally discover the identity of his quarry, now that Saint Tail is within his grasp?


Um. Saint Tail one-shot, because my Internet connection is down so I can't work on _Tomodachi._ (And I'm not starting _Sibling Swap_ till I'm done.)   
  
Disclaimer: Saint Tail is not mine. It's late and I'm tired, insert disclaimer here please.   
  
**Sanctuary  
_by Shimegami-chan  
_ http://www.shimegami.com/ichijouji  
**  
  


_Trapped._

She'd underestimated him, this time; Saint Tail thought ruefully as she watched him set the phone into its cradle. She was out of tricks, and he had her right where he wanted her. Trapped.

A brief face-off. 

"Looks like you got your wish." She covered her face with one satin-gloved hand, barely fighting off tears. 

"What?" Asuka didn't raise his head, afraid of what he might see. 

"Your wish. You caught me, didn't you?" 

It should have been exhilerating, but instead Asuka felt...empty. "I guess I did." 

She didn't let the tears fall yet, instead turning her face to preserve what shreds of dignity she might have left. 

He sighed heavily, unsure of what to say. This was his chance...to catch her, arrest her, have her for himself. His chance. His call. Thanks to a broken elevator and Lady Luck, he was alone with Saint Tail. "Aren't you going to try to escape? Put me to sleep somehow?" 

"My magic can't make the elevator move." Her words came out as choked sobs. "And I don't have any perfume with me." 

"Are you crying?" 

"No." She was lying, and they both knew it. 

Somehow, the taste of victory had turned bitter in Asuka's mouth. "Saint Tail..." 

"What are you going to do?" she whispered quietly. It was impossible to escape from the enclosed space, and Asuka had already called for help from the emergency phone. 

His reply was hesitant. "I'll arrest you. Obviously." 

The redhead had no answer to this. 

Asuka frowned uncertainly. Surely, it was his goal to capture Saint Tail...and yet, she wasn't the petty theif that she appeared to be. He had seen her work too many times to beleive that her motives were anything but pure. "What would you do if you were me?" 

She still hadn't turned to face him, and Asuka felt the overwhelming urge to grab her by the shoulders and force her to look into his eyes. To find out who she really was before he handed her over to the police. To act on his desires and kiss those ruby-red lips. To make sure she wasn't really crying, over something _he_ had done. 

It felt wrong, knowing he had made her cry. 

"I'd arrest me too," she whispered. 

"Why do you do it?" 

The girl stiffened. "I do what I feel is right. The Lord will punish those with malicious intent, and save those who are righteous." 

"And is stealing righteous?" 

"For the sake of good," she argued, clenching her fists. "I _help_ people." 

"I thought so." He slowly sat down and moved closer to the theif, their backs only a few inches apart. 

They both fell silent for a moment, staring at opposite walls of the tiny prison. 

"Saint Tail..." Asuka's voice was quiet. 

"Yes?" 

"Why are you always running?" 

The ponytailed girl slowly relaxed, leaning her back against Asuka's and hugging her knees to her chest. "Because I know you'll keep chasing." 

"I've let you go more than once." 

"That's true." 

Both teenagers started as noises sounded from above and the elevator shook slightly. "They're coming." 

She held back tears again. "I guess it's over." 

He knelt, turning to face her turned back. "I guess so. Will you come quietly?" 

"I'm sorry. I can't do that." 

His smile was sincere, although she didn't see it. "I know." He grasped her shoulders and gently forced her to turn and face him, though her downcast eyes hid beneath thick auburn bangs. 

Asuka brought a palm slowly to her cheek, stroking the soft skin with his thumb. She stiffened. He smiled sadly. "I won't look." 

"I..." 

Slowly, Asuka closed his eyes and, cradling her head between both his hands, brought their lips together in a soft kiss. She stiffened, her eyes widening in surprise, but touched by the tenderness of the gesture and the soft feel of his lips. This was her dream, wasn't it? This was what she wanted! 

She relaxed into the feeling, allowing his fingers to gently stroke her cheek, the shy kiss never going past the lips. As abruptly as it had begun it ended; with Asuka hesitantly withdrawing his hands and turning his head, eyes still closed. She stayed frozen, still in shock. "A-Asuka..." 

The elevator was moving now, despite the detective's ferverent wish for time to stop forever. He smiled ruefully. "Go on, now." 

"Go?" The young theif dared not hope. 

Asuka nodded. "Where would the fun be without the chase? Go on." He sat down in the corner of the elevator, slumped against the wall. "I'll say you knocked me out." 

"But..." 

The elevator came to a stop on the top floor, groaning as it settled. "Go." 

"Thank you." She got to her feet, almost too numb to formulate a reply as the elevator doors rattled open and she hesitantly stepped out, leaving the teenaged detective behind. 

A moment later the police force clattered up the stairs and found a dazed Asuka Junior still sitting in the elevator. "What happened, sir?" 

"She got away again," was all he would tell them. He looked as though he'd been drugged, however, so he was sent directly home instead of down to the station to fill out a report. On the way back to the house Asuka continually looked up into the sky, trying to spot a ballon indicating Saint Tail's escape. He found none. 

Even so, his heart felt lighter than it had in a long time. _She kissed back. It must mean something._

In the star-dotted sky, he failed to notice a flash of black and red watching from a nearby rooftop. _He kissed me. I can't beleive it...what does this mean?_

Reaching the front door, he turned and raised his voice, one hand on the doorknob. "I'll keep chasing! Wait for me, Saint Tail!" 

She smiled, clasping gloved hands to her chest. "If that's a promise, I'll keep running." 

_And someday, maybe I'll let you catch me for real._

  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------  
Shi-chan: Imagine 'Junshin,' playing all throughout this peice. :) Kirei... 


End file.
